Utmost Kinship
by MonAanGor
Summary: While Chrom laments on the horrors of the past, Lucina struggles to decide her own future... Rated M for violence, a chapter regarding suicide, swearing, and incestuous leanings.
1. 1: Recovery

**Chapter 1: **Recovery

"So you'll be heading back, Lucina?" Chrom asked. They were walking together through the night trees, enjoying the cold winds on their skin.

"I'm scared to see what I'd see if I went back," Lucina responded, avoiding Chrom's gaze. She was scared of that of course, but she was also afraid of having to see her father's grave, but she avoided mentioning it.

"But we defeated Grima, Lucina. The future can't be bad if you go back."

"The future may not be bad if we return, but we might cause it," Lucina said, her eyes still turned away, "Time might become convoluted upon our return."

She stopped and stared in Chrom's eyes, "Father, what should I do? I…" she paused, "I want to go and see what has changed in the future," she lied, "But time might become distorted when we go back!"

Chrom's eyes widened as he responded, "Lucina, I would have no problem with you staying, however, your younger self still exists… I'm not sure how time would react with you here either." His voice trailed off as Lucina turned away once again.

Lucina started to walk again and Chrom followed. The mood of the forest became solemn as the two walked silently below the dark canopy. Chrom heard her daughter sniff and he leaned down to Lucina to console her. In sadness and repressed agony she pushed her father away. Chrom fell to the ground in shock, as Lucina ran off down the path.

Chrom stood up and brushed himself off before running off to find Lucina. Suddenly, the woods went from being solemn to menacing as he ran through the trees. They seemed to reach out at him, the branches gripping at his armor and skin, trying to pull him back, trying to keep him from finding Lucina. In his mind he thought, how could I have left her to go off by herself? She can defend herself but I'm her father!

He ended up in a dusty clearing. He heard soft tears to his left and he turned and walked towards them slowly. Lucina's dark blue hair was barely visible in the moonlight that hardly passed through the plentiful branches above.

"Lucina…" he started. She didn't respond. She was sitting in front of a fallen log, her face pressed against her folded arms, resting on top. Chrom sighed and sat on the log next to her.

"Sweetheart, what do you _want _to do?" he asked softly. She remained silent. Chrom took a look at his sandy surroundings in wait. The light shining onto the ground seemed eerie and almost artificial. It seemed very unsettling, and he wanted to leave soon, after of course, he was able to console his daughter.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with desolation.

She responded so softly Chrom couldn't hear her, "I'm sorry what was that?"

She startled Chrom by yelling out suddenly, "I want to live!"

The forest rang with the sound of her declaration and Chrom could only stare at her, taking his hand off of her.

Lucina gasped for words through her tears, "I don't want to go to a place where I'll just destroy things again… I don't know where to go… but I want to live… I want…"

Chrom looked at her worriedly.

Lucina's stare went from being determined to sorrowful in seconds and her eyes steamed tears before she wailed, "I don't want to die!"

Chrom held her as Lucina sobbed loudly into his garments, rocking her, as a father solacing his young daughter worried about the tragic inevitability.

**later...**

Sully was standing past the castle gates with her hands on her hips, as she watched Chrom enter the castle with Lucina. Chrom bade farewell to her as she gave him one last hug before walking silently to her room.

Chrom watched her walk off then turned to Sully who promptly slapped him in the face. Chrom took a couple of steps backwards in shock and put his hand on the now burning cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Chrom?" Sully interrogated, obviously angry, her hand still up ready to take another slap.  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" Chrom retorted, regaining his composure.

"If Sumia were here she would beat your ass more than I would!" Sully yelled back, "You're taking her out, at night, into the forest!"

"Don't bring up Sumia here, Sully," Chrom said, "and she isn't a baby here; she can defend herself and she had me with her."

"I will bring up Sumia, Chrom, because you need to remember why she died. She could defend herself too, couldn't she?!" Sully argued.

Chrom stepped back, drew his sword, and pointed it at Sully's neck, "Don't you dare say that to me, Sully. You don't have the right."

Sully crossed her arms, looked down, and scowled, "You wouldn't stab me, Chrom, because you know I'm right."

Chrom stared at Sully lividly before throwing the sword to the ground and turning his back to his aggressor.

Sully stepped forward and said more calmly, "Remember when Sumia punched you in the face?" Sully laughed as Chrom turned his head toward her in surprise, "Yes, I was there, you just didn't see me. Maybe if she had punched you, you could understand what I'm trying to say."

Chrom watched as Sully walked away, not before she turned her head and said, "You know, a little chivalry would be nice." She laughed and paced away at Chrom's confused face.

Chrom leaned down to pick up his sword and replaced it in its hilt, "Dammit Sully, I didn't need that tonight," he murmured under his breath as he walked out the room to check on the baby Lucina.

When he arrived, Chrom saw that Lucina was sleeping soundly when he arrived at her room and he smiled at the baby in total endearment. He kissed the babe's forehead and covered her with more blankets.

"You'll be a wonderful swordswoman one day, you know?" he whispered to her, "You'll save the world from my very best friend, and save your father's life more times than you'll be able to count." He sat in the chair next to her, rested his head on his arms on the table, and shut his eyes, not noticing the adult Lucina standing in the shadowy hallway.


	2. 2: Demonstration

**Chapter 2: **Demonstration

_The blood on his hands was dripping down for a seemingly endless length of time as he stood up from his violent aggressor. All around him were the bodies of those trying to kill the king in cold blood. A sharp pain was felt in his left shoulder and Chrom was thrown back into the gathering pool of blood he'd created. Chrom dropped his mighty sword, his hand shaking as he screamed in pain pulling the arrow out. He winced as he threw the sharp point into the mixture of the blood of him and his enemies. He picked up his sword with his left hand and held his shoulder with his right as his aggressors closed in on him. Chrom closed his eyes in defeat _

_"CHROM!" Chrom opened his eyes as he saw Sumia riding down on her Pegasus, swooping down and stabbing many, covering her silver lance in the blood of the attackers. Chrom watched in wonderment before roaring and slicing through more soldiers. The two attacked in ridiculous tandem as the trees encompassing their position were splattered with the dark red gore. _

_"Chrom!" Sumia yelled, "To your right!" as she dived into Chrom's enemy, tearing him apart and covering the Pegasus's front and face with red paradise. Sumia smiled at the splatter before her face turned to one of appalled horror as her Pegasus screamed and dove unintentionally into the lake of trauma it had created. Sumia was flung off and Chrom caught her as she stepped off and held up her lance defensively. Chrom drew his sword and stood with her back-to-back surrounded by the diminishing numbers of warriors. _

_The trees seemed to cover themselves from the horror in the forest as they were covered with the ruthless slaughter of humans in front of them. The laughter of the Devil himself could be heard as Chrom and Sumia desperately tried to defend themselves, until the last foot soldier charged at them. Chrom knocked his sword away and Sumia stabbed him through the stomach, as the man vomited blood and his meals onto the ground before he fell to the waste pool, dead._

_Sumia and Chrom embraced and kissed each other. Pulling back, Chrom smiled at his beautiful, loving wife, before he heard a swish and a sound of impaling. Sumia's smile slowly faded and Chrom's face turned from sheer happiness to mortified horror as Sumia collapsed face-forward into the artificial slough of pain with an arrow in the back of her head. Chrom fell to his knees and fell to his left beside his wife; "__To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"._

Chrom awoke and stood up. He walked over to the baby Lucina and brushed her cheek gently. She turned and shifted, and began to fit in her sleep, as if she was channeling Chrom's internal pain.

He walked to the throne room and sat in the lonely, silent, glorified, piece of shit chair. He looked to his left and pictured Sumia's lovely face looking back at him, her hand reaching out for him to take, and for them to stand together and address society as it needed to be.

But no longer was this achievable, and Chrom stood. He drew his sword and put it to his chest, wondering if she was waiting for him in death, but he concluded that his anger had to be released in the real world. He yelled and threw his sword from his throne out the courtroom and sat back down.

Lucina walked out from her chambers and saw Chrom's sword lying on the ground. She looked up at her father and asked him from afar, "Do you want this back?"

Chrom looked at her and responded, "Sure, I might need it later." Lucina picked it up and walked it over to the king.

"Thank you, Lucina," he'd said lackadaisically. He clearly had no intention of responding right, thought Lucina, so she backed off and went back to her room.

She ran into Sully on her way there, "Sully, I heard some shouting from my room last night, I was wondering what that was about."

Sully turned to her and smiled weakly, "Oh, so now you want to know. Why don't you know though? You knew how Chrom died, why not your mother?"

"Well, I don't know how my father dies in the future anymore, so I don't know how my mother dies in the new future either," she responded, eager, yet fearful of how blunt Sully would be.

Sully stared at her for a while before ushering her to her own room. Lucina hesitated, but followed her to her own chambers.

**in the present...**

"So your mother died fighting alongside your father," Sully recited once Lucina entered.

"Is… that all you're going to tell me? Why bother bringing me in here then?" Lucina asked.

"Because I thought you'd beat me down and force me to tell you more," Sully answered.

Lucina stood with her eyes wide in amazement, "Why would I do that?"

"It's _your_ mother Lucina, not mine. Anyway… your father is so sad because…"

Sully relayed, in unfortunate detail the accounts of the defense to Lucina. She sat on Sully's bed unable to speak, paralyzed in the agony her father felt.

Sully had finished, "It must have really hurt you to not know how your mother died, while here…"

Lucina couldn't speak. "Oh no…" Sully sighed, "Let's get you to your room then." But when she tried to take Lucina back, she stood up suddenly. She ran out of the room with tears streaming behind her. Back to the throne room she ran and right in front of her father. Chrom stared at her as Lucina stood in front of him looking down to the floor. Chrom slowly stood and asked, "Lucina, what's wrong?"

"…why didn't you tell me how mom died?" Lucina whispered.

Chrom stood awkwardly before responding even softer, "I didn't want the memory to come back to me either, Lucina." He reached out and felt her hair. Despite its color he said, "you remind me so much of her… your hair feels the same and you… I…"

Lucina delicately breathed, "I can't leave here now… I can't go to a future without my father too…"

The thoughts in their heads were clouded by sadness about Sumia, and the two remained silent for a while. Both shared such a close bond to Sumia and their sadness was equal. Lucina coming to the past from a future of death and destruction, and Chrom living through the end of the world for Grima and his wife, they decided they'd lamented enough. Chrom placed a hand behind Lucina's head and she gasped slightly before closing her eyes and opened her mouth. Chrom moved his hands from her head to her cheeks.

Sully ran in just as the two embraced and kissed softly.


	3. 3: Why

**Chapter 3:** Why

Why did he have to love his daughter _this_ way? Why did Lucina come back to haunt him of Sumia? Why did Sumia have to leave their family? Why did she have to die because of him? Why did Validar have to recreate Grima?

All of these questions circled in Chrom's head while Sully was beating him senseless.

"You _asshole_! Why were you kissing your _own daughter, _you bastard!?"

"Do you really think I have an answer for that, Sully?" Chrom yelled through a sea of punches, "Why do you care?"

"Because I know what makes sense, Chrom; _this doesn't make sense_!" Sully yelled.

"Gods, Sully, STOP!" Chrom managed to get free and drew his sword at Sully for the second time. Sully grabbed hers too and pointed it at Chrom, "I'm going to kill you. What about Lucina? What about Sumia? Why this, why now?!"

"Dammit, Sully!" He struck her blade away and attempted to stab, "You're not going to tell _me_ what's right and wrong!"

Sully blocked the stab to the side and blocked the upper blow. She back-sliced Chrom from behind and spat, "I can do whatever the hell I want, especially when I'm talking to _you_!"

Chrom turned quickly to block then tried to land another downward strike, "You're telling the king what to do, huh!?"

Sully blocked it and held it, "A king that wants his own daughter is no king of mine!" she snarled back.

Just then, an arrow flew by them, inches away from the fighter's faces. Both retreated and turned towards a confident Lucina throwing her bow down to the side and running towards Sully and Chrom.

"What are you two doing?" she yelled at the combatants.

"Killing your asshole dad for kissing you!" Sully returned, as she tried to land a blow on a defenseless Chrom.

"No, Sully! I wanted it too!" Lucina yelled quickly. Sully's sword stopped inches before Chrom's neck, before Chrom reacted and held up his sword in defense.

Sully slowly looked at Lucina and retracted from her attack. The only thing she could say was, "What?"

"Sully, you knew what my father had to go through before I did."

"That's no excuse, Lucina. This is really not right-"

"-maybe you don't know what it's like, Sully!"

Sully stared at her, "I'm as much of a warrior as you are, Lucina. I've seen my fair share of shit too." She was beginning to get angry at Lucina as well.

"Please, we've both suffered over Sumia, and…" She trailed off, not knowing how to defend herself. This was, without a doubt, a sinful thing to do, but she wanted solace in a way that she couldn't find anywhere else.

"Lucina… you're jumping into this too fast. You're just sad, and you want something to make you feel better. Your father is not an outlet for happiness as a lover. Please be rational, Lucina, you have your life ahead of you."

Lucina stared back, unable to respond. She couldn't define her emotions… was it anger? Desperation? Loss? Sully was right; Lucina did want something to make her feel better, but she was wrong about it being wrong. It had to be… it was her choice, and it was Chrom's choice. Sully couldn't do anything to separate… true… love…

Why was she even thinking this?! This was stupid; it was bad; it was wrong! Why did she have to feel this way for her father? What was it about him that she wanted? This is Chrom; king of Ylisse and her _very own father_! Why did the gods force her to fall in love? Why did the world make her pay for her time traveling with _this?_

Lucina broke down and fell to her knees crying, covering her eyes with her hands. Sully knelt down beside her, holding both her shoulders, and picked her up. With Lucina in her arms, she made one last glare at Chrom before carrying her out of the room.

**Later…**

Chrom was forlornyly trudging his way to his courtroom when he walked into Frederick passing down the hall.

"Good afternoon, Milord, are you doing well today?" he said with a bow.

"Well enough, I suppose," Chrom replied, not making an attempt to hide his true feelings.

"Pardon me, however I do not believe that's the truth. Might I pry and ask the problem?" Frederick asked complacently.

Chrom glanced at him worriedly, "Frederick, I'm not sure you really want to know the issue here…"

Frederick bowed, "Sir, if you don't desire to tell me your issues, I understand that it is not my place to inquire further."

Chrom stood silently long enough for Frederick to bow his head and begin to leave.

"Wait, Frederick," Chrom said suddenly.

"Yes, Milord?" Frederick said.

Chrom paused before continuing, "Frederick, I may be falling in love with Lucina."

Frederick's face twisted into something indefinable to Chrom. Chrom turned his head away from Frederick in embarrassment before Frederick responded.

"I swear I am not jesting, however, we _are_ referring to the future Lucina, correct?"

"Yes Frederick," Chrom smiled. He knew that Frederick was trying to make Chrom more comfortable, "I am not so sick as to fall in love with my daughter who is also a baby."

"Well that is good to hear," Frederick mused. He waited in thought for a moment before continuing, "May I ask why, sir?"

"We're both very upset with Sumia's death, and I suppose we both want consolation in a way we can both enjoy together."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see how being with Lucina would fix that," Frederick responded.

"…I'm aware, Frederick, I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Chrom went silent in thought for a few seconds before continuing, "Do you despise me now, Frederick?"

Frederick answered, "I have no right to hate my lord solely due to his desires or interests."

"Is that so…?" Chrom's voice faltered, as he contemplated his next actions. His judgment clouded through his newfound impulses, he said, "I have an issue I need you to take care of, but I need to affirm your faith in me."

"I shall always be faithful to the royal family, you understand this."

"Good," Chrom said, frowning, "In which case, I need you to kill Sully."


	4. 4: Double Standard

**Chapter 4:** Double Standard

"Frederick, hello, are you doing alright?" asked Sully, who was sitting beside a sleeping Lucina. Sully noticed Frederick's rather distraught face, despite his attempts to hide his task.

"Ah, yes, Sully, my thanks for asking. Is Lucina doing alright?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, much better since she's away from Chrom," Sully said in a much darker tone.

"Pardon?" inquired Frederick, pretending to be surprised by the problem.

"Oh, you haven't heard from him, already? You are his bodyguard after all," Sully responded, avoiding the subject for as long as possible.

"No, I haven't," Frederick lied, "Perhaps you can tell me so I can notify him of any sort of issue."

"He knows the problem already, and I actually thought you came here on Chrom's orders to call me out," Sully sighed.

Frederick stood just a tiny bit stiffer, "Of course not, however, if you don't mind my prying, I'm now curious as to the situation."

Sully sat idly for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure you want to know, Frederick. It's a bit of an odd situation."

"I've dealt with Chrom for years upon end, and trust me, I have seen some interesting productions from the man," Frederick smiled.

Sully smiled back, "Hah, well, he may have taken it too far this time. Maybe it's just me, but it's pretty sick in my own opinion."

"Try me," Frederick mock-challenged, forcing his face into one of jest and intrigue, while in reality his mind was spinning that he was being told to kill Sully.

"Well, I think Chrom is falling in love with Lucina," Sully explained, looking down at the sleeping girl distraughtly, "And I think Lucina wants to go for it. Chrom is just being a sick asshole." She looked at Frederick who had convincingly cocked his head in "surprise".

"Hm, that's interesting… honestly I cannot respond to that directly."

"I know you can't! Because this is so fucked up!" She glanced at Frederick, who had stiffened his posture once more, "I apologize for my language. It's just after all this girl had to go through, now Chrom is forcing this on her, and it's just nauseating," Sully said disgustedly.

She stopped and looked at the ground before looking back up at Frederick, "Why don't you sit down, Frederick?"

"Pardons, madam, I believe I shall be fine standing," Frederick mused with a slight bow of his head.

"Suit yourself," Sully sighed. She turned back to Lucina who was breathing softly in her calm and deep sleep. "Poor thing," she continued, "she cried herself to sleep once we left Chrom's room." Frederick responded with a small, "Oh?"

"Yeah, it seems Chrom can't get perverse enough."

"So it seems," Frederick responded. Talking to Sully was making him question his own judgment… should he truly go through with this? The more he pondered the situation, the more he internally desired to neglect his Lord's decision, but the thought frightened him.

"You sure you're alright, Frederick?" Sully interrupted his thoughts and Frederick flinched in slight surprise.

"Yes, I'm quite sure, it is just an interesting situation," Frederick lied again.

Sully looked him in the eye, "Why are you following him, Frederick. You're better than following a king who wants his own daughter."

"I'm afraid my devotion will prevent any falters," Frederick replied, now more distraught than when he first entered the room, "I may not agree, however, never will I stop serving the crown as it's needed."

Sully let out a small, "humph", before returning her attention to Lucina. Frederick's stare at Sully was becoming worriedly harsh so he moved behind her as if to get a better view of Lucina. Sully turned around and smiled at him and returned to Lucina, pondering what would become of the girl.

Frederick stood motionless; this was immoral, it was unjust. He couldn't kill Sully because of his Lord's word. It, simply put, was not right, and the world _did not_ revolve around him.

But he was a devout soldier. The word of the Lord is always… correct…

Frederick began to draw his sword and before Sully could turn around fully, Frederick had stabbed her through the heart from behind.

Sully's eyes shot open and tears of pain instantly filled them. She fell to the floor, unable to speak as Frederick pulled the sword from her.

"Why… why…" was all she could manage to croak.

"You should have kept to your original suspicions, Sully. Trust has blinded you and now you shall pay the price." Frederick said, almost too complacently.

"Frederick… no… you know better than to do this…" Sully managed to whisper before she closed her eyes and fell into her discordant demise.

**later…**

Frederick entered Chrom's chambers carrying Sully's unrested body. Chrom glanced at him and whispered, "Was it easy?"

"Very," Frederick responded distraughtly as he laid Sully's body on Chrom's bedsheets. He was still shaken from his "good deed" Chrom had ordered him to carry out.

"What's wrong Frederick?" Chrom stood and walked towards him, a hysterical and dazed look in his eye.

"Nothing, Milord," he assured Chrom.

Chrom waited, staring in Frederick's eyes, looking for any hidden truths. All Frederick could do was stare in silence, forward and unmoving.

Chrom stepped away from a now worried Frederick, "I think you're lying to me."

"Of course not, Milord." Frederick began to shake in fear of his king.

"Don't give me that crap, Frederick. You thought about disobeying me, didn't you!?" Chrom's voice quickly became agitated in total hysteria.

"Please, sir," Frederick begged as he glanced at Chrom drawing his sword, "I beg of you; I did the deed, my loyalty remains unquestionable."

"Really? Then close your eyes, Frederick," Chrom whispered frantically.

Frederick did so and instantly regretted it as he felt a sharp and searing pain enter his neck, and could feel the river of blood exiting his body, "Sir…" he breathed.

"Your loyalty is impeccable Frederick," were the last words he heard before collapsing onto his knees, dead before he hit the floor in shock and misery.


	5. 5: Run

**Final Chapter: **Run

Chrom dropped his sword on the ground, and it hit with a massive clang onto the floor. Chrom backed away from the profusely bleeding corpse that lay almost too plainly in front of him. He darted to the doorway and looked into the hall, scanning for passers. He slammed the door shut and stared blankly at Frederick's body. What would he do? Would he leave? Try to cover this up? There was absolutely no way that nobody would not notice two warriors that helped defeat Grima dead. Chrom was finished. He acted far too rash in a feeling he claimed to be love, when in actuality it was solely desire. He slammed his fists into the wall screaming to the heavens, begging for forgiveness and asking for advice. The heavens had no intention of giving him solace. He heard the voices of the demons instead, ringing within his mind and laughing at his desperation. Chrom picked up his sword and sheathed it, attempting with all his might to be calm. Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door. Chrom drew his sword once more and charged at the door, his face contorted into a look of infinite anger. He pushed the door open, but saw nobody. Instead, he looked down and saw a branch. Chrom shakily returned the sword to its home and picked up the branch, his eyes wide in horror; they were coming for him. Chrom turned back and saw the bodies of Sully and Frederick lying almost uncivilly in his room. That was, until his eyes drew to the window and he saw the trees shifting gently out of their deep slumber. Chrom dropped the branch and ran as fast as he could out of his room, and down the hallway. His subjects shot worried glances at him as they continued on their business. Chrom dashed out of the castle and into the darkness that enveloped its no longer tranquil atmosphere.

As he ran threw the woods, he thought he could hear the swishes and shakings of the trees around him, grabbing at him, wanting his newfound and delicious evil. The wind started to blow against Chrom and he could feel the energy of a spirit forcing him back. Chrom yelled into the night air and pushed forward, aching to return to the place of misery. Just then, he tripped and landed hard onto the rough terrain of Earth, the dirt entering his widened jaw, soil that was untouched by the malevolence Chrom now harnessed within him. He got on all fours and spat out what he could, and the earth rejoiced, happy to exit such a demonic being. Chrom felt something grab at his ankle and he turned around in shock and screamed, standing and drawing his sword. He saw nothing but a bush, swaying harshly in the cold and eerie winds that blew by it. Chrom returned his sword and continued to run along the path of sinners. He began to see faces in the trees, hollow faces, made of holes and imperfections in their surfaces. They were smiling malignantly, delighted to see such vile spawn practically given to them by the hands of the gods. Chrom felt blood splatter onto his face as he continued to sprint, thrown by the trees as they began to cackle maniacally.

Chrom stopped in his tracks, turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs, "STOP! HAVEN'T I ENDURED ENOUGH?!" Chrom touched his face and instead felt rain, but the rustling of the trees remained and grew, as the first strident boom of thunder rang threw the lone woods. Chrom flinched and yelled at the sudden roar, and the trees responded to his question by torturously keeping silent, swaying; wooing and revering what he had to offer. Chrom could only see the face of the Devil in the trees, as he turned around once more and ran further out into the desolate world. The roaring of the thunder and the laughter of the trees only rang louder in Chrom's ears as his sins to decency became more and more apparent. The faces he saw around them smirked disgustingly, ridiculing him; encouraging him to run from an immorality that was inescapable.

Chrom ran and ran deeper and deeper into the forest, and he began to think he would never reach his birthplace of evil. Another boom of thunder encouraged the laughing spirits to deafen Chrom with seemingly endless noise, faces began to flash out at him and arms began to reach out for him, teasing him with the promise of solace.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, Chrom entered the clearing, and everything went silent. He felt the intensity of the night fall quickly and his fatigue became apparent. He sat on the log he'd sat next to Lucina on, and couldn't think. His indiscretions had obviously brought him here, to the lone isle of misery, and the trees were now his inanimate guardians for the rest of forever. Just then, he heard fast footsteps coming from down the path. Chrom stood up in anger; he would not let a spirit take him to Hell, not before he was ready. He stood at the center of the clearing and drew his sword, staring into the darkness of the forest path in indignant sorrow and rage. As the footsteps got closer, Chrom shut his eyes and screamed as he stabbed at the spirit's ever-closer footsteps. He felt his sword puncture something and he smiled in contentment. But as he opened his eyes, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sheer horror.

Lucina backed herself from the blade and fell to her knees, on her face a mixture of pain and sorrow. Chrom threw the blade to the side and ran to Lucina's aid. She looked up at him, the moonlight barely doing justice to her beauty… no! her elegance… no! Chrom tried to shake the hellish idea from his head, but he couldn't. The trees around him seemed to sway in response.

"Father… is this what you wanted?" Lucina asked softly, her voice barely above the wind and trees.

"What I wanted? Of course this isn't what I wanted, Lucina!" Chrom yelled, his voice frantic and urgent.

"No, father, not this… but… _this_. You wanted me in your arms, telling me it's going to be okay when it's really not," Lucina whispered.

"What are you saying?" Chrom asked.

Lucina laughed the weakest of laughs, "I didn't want to lose you, and you didn't want to lose me… we fell in love because we didn't want to see each other go after mother."

Tears started to fill Chrom's eyes as the realization filled him more than sadness ever could. "Lucina, what should I do?"

Lucina closed her eyes. "Are you going to run forever or accept yourself? Father, no, Chrom… don't be afraid." Lucina's voice trailed off and she fell limp in Chrom's arms and remained silent for the rest of eternity.

Chrom stared at the third dead body he'd seen in just a few hours, all by his hand. He looked around the clearing and remembered his attack; why couldn't he just let them take him? He glanced over to the log and remembered holding his wife delicately as he felt her last breath on his face. Why didn't he go with her? Chrom was always afraid. Afraid of facing what he found horrifying, and afraid of facing what the harsh truth of the world was. "_You can't escape it. That's why it's called destiny."_ Validar's words echoed in his head as Chrom gripped Lucia tighter. If there were such a thing as destiny, why would it lead to this? He had already disproved Validar in his defeat. His destiny was to run, to be afraid. Chrom shook his head. He wouldn't allow it.

Chrom reached to his right and picked up his bloody sword. He placed the sword's tip behind Lucina's back. Chrom kissed Lucina's forehead and whispered, "I can run no longer."

As the sword made its clean incision through the both of them, the trees reached out and touched the bodies of the indecisive.


	6. Epilogue - Ready

**Epilogue: **Ready

Dark caskets were carried by the castle's guards from the castle to the burial grounds. A light, yet dark rainfall accompanied the depressing scene. As the guards stepped outside the castle, the rain grew heavier, and the torrential drops could only add so much to the tears shed in the devastating procession Ylisse was suffering. The Shepherds stood to the side, mourning the death of four noble warriors, unaware as to how their deaths came about. The deluge weighed down the tall, heavy trees, forcing them to cave under the aerial flood. The sound of sobbing could be heard all about the courtyard, and Shepherds that followed the carriers to the back of the castle hung their heads in anger and confusion.

Lissa cried into Maribelle's shoulder as Maribelle tried to calm her, shushing her softly and embraced the sobbing girl with compassion and love. Cordelia was turned away from the scene, facing the ground and staring off into nowhere, lost in thought. Stahl walked silently, eyes also fastened to the wet earth, his tears made invisible by the downpour of the gods. If only his wife, Sully, was able to help him, and allow him to stand a little bit taller. Alas, if only he could see her eyes one more time, to see an artificial goodbye plastered for eternity on her unseeing face.

But no longer could any of these souls enjoy the smiles or the emotions of the bodies beside them, having been reduced to monotonous and sorrowful figures. The trees, weighed down by the rain, hid themselves and smiled in their unfathomable deed. Their branches hid their wretched hearts of demonic power and they swayed, almost, this time, in laughter. Of course, how could the Shepherds know this? Following the guards to the graveyard, all bowed their heads as the caskets were buried and covered with the very earth that claimed their lives. As the guards lay down their shovels and nodded to each other in agreement, they walked back to the castle, leaving the Shepherds standing out in the behemoth storm. It was almost insulting how quickly it was over, how quickly the procession of their Lord was handled. There must have been a reason as to why. Nonetheless, the soldiers, unsatisfied and disturbed, marched their way back to the castle doors, shut the gates, and returned to their own quarters, as the surrounding forests cackled at the kingdom's demise.

**much later…**

Lissa walked out of the castle, saying goodbye to Maribelle. "I'll be back before long."

Maribelle looked back at her sternly, "Princess, you had better, or I'll never forgive you." Lissa smiled at her friend's devotion and walked into the forest, hoping to go to the clearing Chrom's body was found in. The hot weather affecting her, Lissa's walking became arduous, her armor also weighing her down. Looking behind her, she noticed her path becoming noticeably covered by branches. She must be close then; Chrom had said when Sumia passed that the trees covered the paths. She wasn't afraid though. She was happy that she could see the place of her Lord's and brother's demise.

Reaching the clearing, she sighed loudly and ran to the nearest log, sitting down and beginning to regain her strength. Tossing her head back and closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, knowing that she was in her brother's death place. Upon breathing out, she opened her eyes and shot her body back forward. Lissa had already lost her sister, so losing Chrom really hurt her. But at least she knew how her sister died. Chrom's death was mysterious and shadowed so as far as she knew Chrom had died for nothing. Of course, she knew it was a double suicide with Lucina, but _why_? What caused Sully and Frederick to perish as well? Did it have something to do with Chrom and Lucinas' death?

Lissa noticed her eyes beginning to tear up and shook her head fiercely, wiping her eyes in the process. She wouldn't be weak, she'd decided. So she forced a smile onto her face, and stood up from the log. She had to accept that she would never really know about her brother's death. No, she couldn't; shouldn't she avenge her brother for all of the pain they've cause her. No, she couldn't; what's done was done, and she had to accept that _life goes on_. No she couldn't; because even if life went on, she couldn't have it go on in misery.

Juggling these ideas in her head she closed her eyes and let her face feel the welcomed breeze. Remembering the sight of Chrom and Lucina speared together on a sword pained her deeply and she began to shake in melancholy. The trees began to shake, cooing her every movement, sensing the dread and sadness of a familiar case. Stretching towards the exquisite torture, the demons licked their lips in readiness. However, shutting her eyes tighter, she took a deep breath, smiled, and let out the held air. She opened her eyes and a whisper escaped her beaming lips.

"I'm ready."

The trees stopped in their tracks, unable to touch what was now cleansed of despair. Lissa began to start toward the castle once more, the trees parting in front of her as she paced confidentially towards a reborn kingdom under her rule.


End file.
